Justiceira
Para o seu trabalho contra as forças do mal de Cazeaje e do Amon Negro, Elesis está sendo honrada com o título de Justiceira. O título de Justiceira é reservado somente para os melhores Espadachins cujas habilidades tem transcendido aquelas dos meros mortais. Não simplesmente uma defensora contra o mal, eles defendem o mundo inteiro do mal. Justiceiras se movem muito rapidamente enquanto empunham sem esforço um par de espadas chamadas Sabres. Cada espada é uma extensão do braço da Justiceira. Inimigos que têm confrontado Justiceiras no campo de batalha sabem temer as rápidas, destruidoras pancadas da Justiceira. Justiceiras são os supremos espadachins que reconhecem as desvantagens de uma unica espada e as ajustam carregando duas. Requisitos É necessário ser nv 30 para fazer o Teste para 4ª Classe. Teste de GP (Custa 35000 GP) Primeira Etapa "Você terá que passar por três testes para se tornar uma Justiceira. São testes difíceis, mas você é forta. -Justiceiro Antalus-" *Colete 3 Selos de Gelo no Mar de Patusei *Colete 3 Bombas Monban 20 em todo o Continente Ellia *Colete 3 Chifres de Kamiki no Castelo de Kamiki na dificuldade 12px12px12px *Colete 3 Selos de Fogo no Templo do Fogo *Colete 40 Diários de Batalha tanto jogando em missões quanto em PVP *Colete 20 Certificados de Batalha ganhando no PVP Segunda Etapa *Colete 10 Cristais de Fogo no Templo do Fogo *Colete 30 Diários de Batalha tanto jogando em missões quanto em PVP *Colete 20 Certificados TAG ganhando no Modo TAG *Colete 5 Corações de Dragão derrotando o Basilisco no Templo do Fogo na dificuldade 12px12px12px aeyaeayeaeuaeaea Terceira Etapa *Colete 3 Espadas de Gadosem na Ponte Infernal *Colete 5 Esqueletos Amaldiçoados tanto nas Catacumbas de Kastulle quanto nas Ruínas de Kastulle na dificuldade 12px *Colete 10 Fragmentos de Cajado em todo Continente Ellia *Colete 3 Elmos Amon no Fim de Vermécia *Colete 30 Diários de Batalha tanto jogando em missões quanto em PVP Teste de Cash (Custa 450 cash) Primeira Etapa "Você terá que passar por três testes para se tornar uma Justiceira. São testes difíceis, mas você é forta. -Justiceiro Antalus-" *Colete 1 Chifre de Kamiki no Castelo de Kamiki na dificuldade 12px12px12px *Colete 5 Diários de Batalha tanto jogando em missões quanto em PVP *Colete 3 Certificados de Batalha ganhando no PVP Segunda Etapa *Colete 1 Coração de Dragão derrotando o Basilisco no Templo do Fogo na dificuldade 12px12px12px *Colete 5 Diários de Batalha tanto jogando em missões quanto em PVP *Colete 3 Certificados de Batalha ganhando no PVP Terceira Etapa *Colete 1 Diário de Batalha tanto jogando em missões quanto em PVP *Colete 1 Espada de Gadosem na Ponte Infernal Falas *''"A sua hora chegou!"'' (Começo) *''"Que perda de tempo!"'' (Começo) *''"Posso começar a lutar?"'' (Provocar) *''"Perco meu tempo lutando contra você."'' (Provocar) *''"Ninguém é páreo pra mim!"'' (Final) *''"Pratique mais um pouco."'' (Final) Ataques Básicos Habilidades Trivialidades *Uma "Justiceira"'' define aquele que dedica a sua vida a honrar e proteger os seus amados. Porém, a Elesis parece ter uma natureza mais "brutal", e parece se importar com o campo de batalha e manos com os seus companheiros. Estes não dizem respeito aos traços de uma Justiceira, e portanto, a Elesis é considerada mais do que uma Justiceira. **Ao contrario da crença popular, o Ronan teria feito um A '''"Savior" defines one that dedicates their lives to honor and protect their beloved. However, Elesis seems to have more of a "brutish" nature, and seems to care more over the battlefield and less over her companions. These do not carry over a Savior's traits, and therefore, Elesis is often considered something else than a Savior. Categoria:Classes